


I Swear It On the River Styx

by I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Calypso Au, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pretty much a Leo Valdez/Calypso with different characters and a twist, can't tag everything or else it would spoil a lot of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it/pseuds/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it
Summary: They pulled away, lips still tingling from the kiss.
"That didn't happen."
"Okay."
"We never speak of this again."
"Okay."
"You need to leave now, before it disappears."
"I'll come back for you, I promise."
"Don't make promises you can't keep."
"I wouldn't dream of it."
"Okay."
"That's why I promise you I'll come back for you." He boarded the magical raft before she could react.
"CHAT NOIR!"
The raft drifted off. He was a couple of miles away when he whispered, "I'll come back for you, I swear it on the River Styx."





	

 Chat's brain went on auto-pilot as he soared trough the air. Dang the darn goddess who decided that it would be a good idea to swing a cat through the skies! He hoped her earbud cords got tangled forever! He should have never trusted her on her offer to put him on the map! Now he literally be part of the map. A big, old Chat Noir sized blob at the bottom of the sea. Or maybe not. An island up ahead would most certainly block his way to the bottom of the sea. He curled up, preparing to land on his feet like his legendary namesake. He prepared his body for the imminent pain that was about to follow.

* * *

 "You wrecked my sewing table. YOU WRECKED MY SEWING TABLE!!!!"

Chat looked up, surprised because no one had ever raised their voice to him and two, because he didn't feel any pain at all.

"I just fell out of the sky and the first thing you think about is your sewing table?" Chat's eyes went wide, realizing what he just said to a potential hostile person.

"MY PRIORITIES ARE IN PERFECT ALIGNMENT OKAY!" The girl took a deep breath and waited four seconds before continuing. "Look, I don't have an endless supply of sewing tables. I don't have an endless supply of wood either so I would very much appreciate  _someone_ not landing on my only sewing table."

Chat didn't know how to respond this time. The girl looked just like the lady he had failed to court ages ago. Ladybug was one of the most talented and deadly demigods he had ever met. She had black hair that reached up to her shoulder blades (not that he paid a lot of attention to her hair. It was only two or three poems devoting his love to her hair), light, smoldering eyes that burned his soul, and beautiful lips that he had dreamed of many times. But this girl, this girl was something else all together. Her hair was as dark as the midnight sky, a blue that he could gaze at for days, crystals woven trough her hair, making it seem as if the stars twinkled in her hair. She was small, a little smaller than his Lady had been. Her lips were a beautiful rosy pink, plump and soft. Her nose was small and perfect,  just the right shape to be adorable. He looked at her sculpted jawline and cheekbones. Her cheeks were plump, but not too plump. It gave her a feminine aura that most people lacked. Then he noticed her beautiful complexion, pale and glowing just like the moon. Except for one part, her cheeks were a soft pink, as if the most talented artists took the most delicate pallet colors and painted it across her cheeks. Then he noticed that he had been staring too long.

"Um, Sir, Cat-thing, whatever your name is, look, I kind of have other thing to do so if you don't mind, would you so kindly get off my table so I can fix it." The girl looked at him with an annoyed expression. He realized he hadn't introduced himself. Then he remembered what she said.

"Sure, no problem." He quickly got off the table and brushed the dust off himself. "The name's Chat Noir, by the way." He took her hand and brought her knuckles up to his lips. He winked at her slight blush.

"Sure, just try to not destroy any more of my furniture." With that, the girl took her hand and walked off. Chat looked down at his claws. _Oh Princess, if only you knew._

"My name's Marinette. Not Princess."

_Could this girl read his mind?_

"Only sometimes." She responded. And with that, the sun set and he was left alone to find shelter. He hoped he would see her tomorrow. He had a feeling they would get along just fine.


End file.
